


Day 10: Hotel

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 10, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, heh, madness16 day 10, wow i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, who had his eyes closed, took one look at the hotel and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.</p><p>"Fancy hotel? A hotel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, now I gotta write about 3 more as soon as I can no probs just gimme a sec
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

They were breathing heavily, wincing at every movement they made, their wounds still exposed to the air. A few broken ribs made it hard to inhale, and their head cuts were starting to make them dizzy. Their hair was matted with blood, nearly dried and crackly.

They barely made it out, an unexpected ambush surprising them and giving them less time to get theirselves together. No one said anything about an attack, as they checked the area at least thrice. At least the base was destroyed.

They both needed stitches, their cuts and gashes quite deep and long. The ribs would heal on their own, they didn't know how but they didn't question it. And a bath. A _long_ one.

They already reported back at HQ, so they just needed to lay low until they're good again, cuz the area's too populated for them to be picked up. They would have to stay cooped up somewhere in the mean while.

Hiccup considered staying in the forest, but with the extent of their injuries that idea was less than pleasant. He was better than Jack, who was still wincing at every breath. He twisted painfully in his seat and started the engine of their small car, feet positioning above the pedals. He glanced at his boyfriend and reached out a hand to stroke a pale cheek.

A blue eye cracked open and peered at him tiredly. Jack rested a shaking hand atop the freckled one. He was _so tired_ , but he fought to stay awake for Hiccup's sake.

The said brunet reluctantly took away his hand so that he could drive. They sat in silence the entire way, both two exhausted to speak. At long last, they slowed to a stop in front of a rather fancy hotel. People expect spies to take cover in a ratty hotel, so they wouldn't expect spies to stay at a fancy place.

Jack, who had his eyes closed, took one look at the hotel and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Fancy hotel? A hotel?"

His voice came out hushed, sparing himself the pain with his broken ribs. The other just shrugged and pulled out two long coats from the back, meant to cover their body so that people won't see their injuries. He grabbed a few wet wipes and cleaned their faces as best as he could. He slowly got out and helped Jack out, locking the car and stuffing the keys in one of the coats' pockets.

They managed to get a room without anyone noticing their wounds, an incredible feat on its own. They kept up the facade until the door of their room locked, securing their privacy. They let out a harsh breath, faces sinking into a drained look.

Hiccup cleaned himself first, stitching his wounds roughly, and bandaging his cuts. When he felt a bit better, he tended to Jack's injuries, cleaning every inch of his boyfriend, hands steady as they stitched open gashes shut carefully.

They fell asleep in each others arms, bodies shutting down as it healed. No dreams came to either of them that night, giving their minds peace. And if they clutched each other for dear life, well, that was for them to decide.


End file.
